


SURPRISINGLY

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Adventure Day [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: a new pairing for me this was, best place to start in my opinion, fluffy cutes, library adventure day works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Trailbreaker notices something a bit different and someone rather unexpected take a keen interest in his usual running partner, Hound.





	SURPRISINGLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/gifts).



> Ballonarcade, I’m thinking this might not be what you were looking for, but the thought of Sunstreaker/Hound was a new one for me. I enjoyed the foray into a pairing I had not considered before, and it got me thinking on things. Surprisingly Trailbreaker wanted to speak badly so it is told through him. I really do hope it pleases. =)

Trailbreaker does a double take as he slides into the seat across from Hound.  Sunstreaker sits next to the grinning Hound who was going on about the latest scouting trip he had gone on down in the Amazon.  Trailbreaker straightens and looks at Sunstreaker who was studying him quietly.  He lifts his energon ration and nods at Sunstreaker who actually gives him a small smile.

“Ah, Breaker!”  Hound beams at his long time friend.  “I was just telling Sunny about the trip down to the Amazon.  How green everything was with all those colorful birds.”

Trailbreaker’s optics widen comically when Hound had called Sunstreaker Sunny.  He draws in the edges of his armor, knowing how much Sunstreaker detested that nickname and how he wouldn’t even tolerate it from his brother on occasion.

Sunstreaker takes a sip from his half-empty cube.  He nods and even gives Hound a warm smile.  “You should show me that sometime.  I could paint it.”  He reaches a hand towards Hound’s arm, hesitates, but lightly pats it.

“Oh yeah!  You’d love it there, Sunny!”  Hound says excitedly.  He starts as he checks his internal chronometer.  “Slag!  I’m gonna be late.”  He slams back the rest of his cube.  “See you later, Sunny.”  He waves at Sunstreaker and hurries out the door.

Sunstreaker lifts a hand in a return wave while Trailbreaker watches, wide-eyed and checking the functionality of his processor.  He unconsciously flinches under that heavy gaze.  He grins and scratches at the back of his helm, shrugging as well.

Sunstreaker turns his optics back to his cube which he fingers.  Trailbreaker, not knowing what to do, lifts his own to down.  He’s about halfway through when he hears Sunstreaker clear his vents.  Trailbreaker focuses on the frontliner who looks for all the world hesitant and shy.

“Trailbreaker, are you and Hound-”  Simstrealer squeezes the cube of energon in his hand.  His digits nearly disrupting the field.  He brings his other fist down on the table with enough force to dent the metal.  He sneers and slams back the rest of his ration and disperses the cube.  He moves to stand with a heavy puff, storming out of the canteen.

Trailbreaker stares after him quietly before noticing the stares of other Autobots, some sympathetic while others held a curious look.  Trailbreaker goes back to his ration and puts it out of his processor.

===

The next time he sees Sunstreaker, the mech is lurking in the background of a party that Jazz and Bumblebee had put together.  Sideswipe was dishing out some of the high grade he brewed up, and Ratchet was keeping Wheeljack close which usually meant that Wheeljack had some of his own brew he wanted to share.  Trailbreaker eyed Sunstreaker with a curious optic.  And though this was the first time he had seen Sunstreaker since the canteen,he had definitely heard through the data cable that Sunstreaker had been spending more time in Hound’s vicinity, including going on mission with the scout.

Nosey as the Autobots were and as much as they loved to gossip, no mech had put two and two together to suggest Sunstreaker had a thing for Hound.  Trailbreaker takes a sip of his drink to hid his smile.  Maybe it was because Sunstreaker had asked him or tried to ask him a question.  A particular question that he had been asked before and even Hound had been asked before over the course of their service together.  He chuckles then drawing Hound back over to him from the group he had been chatting with.

“Hey, Breaker, what’s got you so tickled?”

Trailbreaker waves Hound closer and swings an arm over his shoulder.  He sees Sunstreaker tense and rise slightly before shaking his helm and sitting back down to a curious look from his brother.  Trailbreaker leans in closer to Hound.

“Hound, buddy, I think you’ve got a sunflower favoring you.”  Trailbreaker jerks his helm to where Sunstreaker was still watching them, giving Trailbreaker a stink eye.

Hound glances at Sunstreaker before looking at Trailbreaker.  “You didn’t get any of your high grade from Jack again did you?”  Hound gives him a dry look but smiles.  “Do you need to lay down?”

Trailbreaker rolls his optics and draws away from a confused looking Hound.  He takes Hound’s shoulders firmly in his hands and turns him about to face Sunstreaker.  “Go talk to him before I end up under Ratchet’s loving care,” Trailbreaker says and gives Hound a hard shove in Sunstreaker’s direction.

Hound stumbles but is quick to catch himself.  He glances over his shoulder at Trailbreaker before shrugging and heading over to Sunstreaker to see what this was all about.

===

Trailbreaker grabs a cube of energon and saunters over to the table where his best friend sits deep in conversation with his now lover, Sunstreaker.  He plops down in a seat across from the two.  Sunstreaker glances at him before turning his focus back to Hound who had stopped the conversation to greet his friend.  He kicks back and lets the two get back to it.  Hound talking excitedly about the upcoming trip to the Amazon with Sunstreaker smiling shyly and agreeing.  He glances about the room to wave at a few mehs, answering catcalls with his good-natured humor.

To say that most of the Arc had been surprised when Sunstreaker had taken Hound out to the dance floor would have been an understatement.  Trailbreaker chuckles as he watches the two of them.  Sunstreaker still on the quiet side, but that sunflower was blossoming brighter everyday under Hound’s smile.


End file.
